


4 AM

by Matchaccino



Category: EXO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchaccino/pseuds/Matchaccino
Summary: in which Junmyeon worries about the future and Sehun comforts him.





	4 AM

Junmyeon sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Sleepiness is creeping up on him and the gentle sound of raindrops falling plus the fluffy warm blanket draped over the lower half of his body doesn't help. 

His assistant called in sick last week and that, of course, means more work on his hand. he does not have the heart to be mad about it, but his assistant's absent was longer than expected and he could barely remember when was the last time he got some decent sleep. 

Not that he had the luxury before, anyway. 

He glanced at his planner, frowning at the amount of work he has yet to finish. He has a meeting in three days, and he needs to finish his reports before that. He still have a lot of things to go through, not to mention the loads of document he has to revise.

A surge of worry flooded junmyeon's head. Guess he won't be getting a blink of sleep this night yet again. 

He reached out to his mug only to realize that it was empty. Junmyeon was contemplating to get his fourth cup of coffee but the shift of movement beside him stopped his trail of thoughts. 

There was a hand on his thigh, and he didn't have to turn around to see who it belonged to. 

"Sehun." Junmyeon said, gently stroking the younger's hair. "I'm sorry. did i wake you up?"

"You know," Sehun croaked. His voice still thick with sleep. "They said it's bad to sit with your laptop on your lap. Radiation or something like that."

"And yet your clingy self won't let me finish my work outside, would you?"

Sehun hummed as he tried to blink his heavy lidded eyes, not even trying to deny his lover's statement. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past 4 am. Go back to sleep, you have classes tomorrow."

"4 am." Sehun repeated. "And you haven't slept a blink."

Sehun sat up, his hand still resting on junmyeon's thigh. "When was the last time you had a good night sleep?" 

There was a beat of silence when Junmyeon took a long time to answer and Sehun sighed. "You seriously need to sleep, hyung. It's been a week."

Junmyeon closed his laptop and placed it on the bedside table. Sehun was right. The only time he managed to catch a nap was during work breaks, he could count his sleeping hours with one hand. Junmyeon felt more and more tired everyday and he felt like he's going to collapse anytime soon. 

"I wish I had a choice, sehunnie." Junmyeon rubbed circles on sehun's hand. "I have to save up for us. I need money to keep you around, after all."

Sehun let out a disapproving sigh and Junmyeon can't help but chuckle at that. "And you wonder why people think you're my sugar daddy."

Sehun was a college student dating a businessman so it's not surprising that people would get the wrong idea. But it was never about money. They had known each other their whole life, though they just made their relationship official 2 years ago. Sehun was the one who confessed and although he was older, Junmyeon had no problems with Sehun being the one leading their relationship. 

"At this point i might as well be." Junmyeon joked. 

"Hyung no-we talked about this." Sehun protested. "I dont need your money. Also sugar daddies aren't supposed to fall for his baby so you're doing a shit job. Forget it."

Sehun was right. He always insisted they take turns paying for their date, despite the fact that sehun is just a college student with a part time job. The younger always refused if junmyeon wants to give him money outside from paying for their dates. Junmyeon thinks sehun is stubborn considering he's the adult with a stable job but sehun never gives in.

"I know that but-I want to. Not the sugar daddy part but.. money." Junmyeon continued before sehun could interrupt. "I want to take care of you.. I want to make you happy. When was the last time we get to go out on a proper date and not just hanging in my living room eating takeouts?"

A pang of guilt creeped into Junmyeon's mind. Sehun was his everything. Someone warm to come home to. Someone who reminded him to keep on going. Sehun's existence alone had done so much for him and nothing junmyeon had done is able to return what sehun gave to him. 

"I'm sorry," his words came out as a whisper, and only then junmyeon realized that he was holding back tears, his exhaustion and anxiety finally got into him. 

"Junmyeon." Sehun dropped the honorifics. He shifted closer to the older, taking Junmyeon's small hand in his. "What are you apologizing for?"

"This. All of this. I just wanted to give you the best life. I want you to live a life without worries but it seems like im not trying hard enough. I want to work harder but nowadays I cant even spend time with you without getting interrupted with phone calls and it had been forever since the last time i took you out on a date. You deserve so much more, sehunnie. I-"

Sehun suddenly leaned in, took off junmyeon's glasses and pressed their lips together. Sehun rested his hand on the back of Junmyeon's neck, slowly rubbing soothing circles on the older's cheek. Junmyeon leaned to his touch, his worries slowly dissipating into thin air even if just for a moment. 

"You say that as if you're responsible of me. I'm not a child anymore, Junmyeon." Sehun said once he pulled away. 

"Who said I don't enjoy eating pizza while watching netflix? It doesn't have to be outside, we don't have to go someplace nice, a date is still a date and your companion is all I've ever needed anyway. You let me move in with you without me having to pay rent. What you have done for me is more than enough."

Sehun cupped Junmyeon's face, a pair of restless eyes meeting his own. Sehun plants a kiss on Junmyeon's forehead, letting his lips linger on the skin longer than necessary. Junmyeon sighed as he lets his eyelids close, relaxing in the contact. 

"I'm not going anywhere, junmyeon." Sehun assured. 

"So don't worry about not being enough. I love you so much and im not going anywhere. I never will."

Junmyeon pulled Sehun's hands away and burried his face onto the crook of the taller's neck. "What did i do in my past life to deserve you?"

"I dont know." Sehun snakes his arm around Junmyeon's waist. "Probably nothing much considering you could've stopped the dude who decided putting pineapples on pizza was a good idea."

Junmyeon laughed and shoved Sehun lightly. "They're not gross, Sehunnie. You've never even tried one!"

"If you're going to make me do it then forget about me never leaving you."

"I thought you just confessed your undying love to me?" Junmyeon pinched the bridge of Sehun's nose and the taller immediately wriggled out of the touch. "You brat."

Junmyeon reached out to his face again but Sehun catched his hand, intertwining their fingers instead. "Have fun dealing with this brat for the rest of your life." 

The older smiled. "I'll be more than glad to."

Junmyeon was the one who leaned in this time. Their kiss was anything but passionate, slow and soft and more comforting than words could ever be. 

"Let's go to sleep."

Junmyeon nodded. They lied down and Junmyeon covered themselves with the blanket, Sehun pulling the older into his arms immediately. Junmyeon snuggled closer to Sehun, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed slowly. 

"I love you so much, Oh Sehun." 

Junmyeon closed his eyes as he lets himself melt in sehun's arms. He sighed in content, finally feeling relaxed for the first time in a long while. 

"I love you too, Kim Junmyeon."

And as Sehun planted another kiss on his forehead, Junmyeon knew things are going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> might make a series out of this. or not. yell at me to write more at  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/myeoningcalI)


End file.
